Serendipity
by Homojeon
Summary: Karena Park Jimin telah menemukan rumahnya—disaat ia tengah sibuk mengejar cintanya. /MinYoon, slight!2min, Crackpair.


— **Serendipity—**

 **By : Homojeon**

 **Pair : MinYoon, 2min [Jimin/Taemin]**

 **Warning : Crack! Crack! Crack!, Typo**  
.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah 24 tahun menjalani kehidupannya yang kelewat sempurnaーnyaris, tanpa cela ; Park Jimin merasa tertohok oleh kenyataan yang membuatnya harus mengakui bahwa ia tak lebih dari sekedar pecundang;

Bajingan ter-brengsek yang pernah hidup dan menjejakan kaki di Dunia,

Yang dengan kurang ajar berani menghirup udara bersih dengan rakus, memenuhi relung paru yang kini penuh oleh asap kelabu hasil campuran tar dan nikotin;

Dan tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun menyesap segelinting rokok itu dengan angkuh. Seolah ia tidak baru saja telah berani meniduri salah seorang senior di Kampusnya,ー primadona sekolah berwajah bak putri salju yang kelewat angkuh dimata orang lain;

 _ **Min Yoongi**_.

Ia menoleh, menatap bagaimana wajah cantik pemuda yang lebih tua itu kini dengan kedua mata tertutup lelah. Bibir _peach_ yang seolah merengut itu kini terbuka, sekilas untuk mengeluarkan deru nafas teratur.

Bergerak turun, kedua netranya memerhatikan bagaimana bercak merah keunguan tanda cinta darinya memenuhi tubuh pucat Yoongi. Begitu kontras dengan tepian rata penuh arti kepemilikan.

 _Cinta,—heh?_

Yoongi memang mencintai Jimin. Sangat, malah. Begitu besar cinta hingga berkali-kali pemuda Min itu rela menyerahkan dirinya kepada Park brengsek setelah menjalani hubungan kurang dari dua bulan.

Bagaimana dengan pemuda Park?

 _Oh_ , dia memang ter-brengsek, _bukan?_ Ia terkekeh suram pada dirinya sendiri. Disini, disebelahnya, tengah terbaring sosok sempurna yang diinginkan semua orang di kampusnya. Bahkan pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok rela mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tengah lapangan hanya untuk menerima sebuah penolakan. Kata _**'tidak'**_ yang terucap dingin, sebelum pemuda mungil itu berbalik dan berlari ke pelukan Park Jimin.

Tapi apa? Park Jimin sendiri sejujurnya belum memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yoongi. Seluruh cinta dan afeksi yang terucap di mulut dan disalurkan melalui tindakan hanyalah kamuflase dari isi hati.

Karena jauh di dalam relung hatinya, hanya ada satu nama yang terukir. Dan dalam benaknya hanya ada satu wajah yang akan selalu membayang-bayanginya sebelum lelapnya.

Wajah seorang pemuda cantik, yang juga berusia lebih tua darinya; dengan keanggunan dan hati lembut bagaikan dewi. Seorang mantan kekasih yang Jimin bersumpah, tidak akan pernah mampu ia lupakan meski ia berusaha sekeras apapun.

.

.

 _ **Lee Taemin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia mencintai pemuda itu. Dia merindu, begitu haus akan keberadaan pemuda yang dulu selalu berada di sisinya, mengucap kata cinta, dan menghujaninya dengan senyuman lebar nan cantik. Serta akan bertingkah manja ketika merajuk. Manis sekali.

Pernikahan bisnis antar pemilik perusahaan menjadi alasan mereka berpisah. Tampaknya menjadi siswa terbaik dan calon pewaris tunggal perusahaan _**Park Group**_ belum cukup dimata Orang Tua Taemin yang memilih pemuda bermarga Choi sebagai calon pendamping anaknya kelak.

Jimin tahu, Taemin tidak sepenuhnya setuju. Dan ia juga tahu, Taemin tidak pernah bahagia setelah berpisah darinya.

Choi Minho pria yang kasar. Selalu bertindak barbar dan begitu pemaksa; dibalik wajah yang senantiasa menguar senyum bak penjilat kelas kakap di depan Orang Tuanya. Tapi Jimin sendiri tahu, betapa bengis dan tidak kalah brengseknya bajingan Choi itu ketika memperlakukan Taemin. Pemuda indah itu dianggap bagaikan jalang tidak berharga yang hanya bertugas melayani Choi dengan tubuh yang dianggapnya murahan.

Ia meremat selimutnya bengis. Mendecih tiap kali ia mengingat bagaimana suara isakan Taemin tiap kali ia menelfonnya. Sekedar menanyakan kabar dengan kedok basa-basi. Tapi Jimin lebih tahu, kalau pemuda manis itu tengah menahan sakit.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menuju pemuda Lee. Memeluknya hingga pemuda cantik itu tenang, melakukan apapunー _ **apapun,**_ agar pemuda cantik itu melupakan segala kesedihan dan pedihnya. Tanpa mengindahkan pemuda Min yang akan membombardirnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan karena selalu meninggalkannya tanpa kabar.

Contohlah sekarang,

Ia bahkan tidak membuang sepermili-sekonpun untuk mengangkat panggilan dari nomor yang selalu dihafalnya diluar kepala, sekalipun nomor itu tidak terdaftar dalam kontaknya. Salahkan Min Yoongi dan keposesifannya untuk ini, yang meminta Jimin untuk menghapus segala hal yang berhubungan tentang Taemin

ー _cintanya._

 _._

 _._

"Halo?"

 _"J-Jimin,"_

"Ah, Taeminnie hyung," Jimin tersenyum, menyukai bagaimana nama Taemin bergulir oleh lidahnya. Suaranya ia pelankan agar tidak membangunkan pemuda cantik yang tertidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati ia menyibak selimut, berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu nyaris tanpa suara.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Tidak baik hyung," ia menyungging senyum, "Aku merindukanmu, berani sumpah."

Suara diseberangnya tertawa lirih, _"Kau dan gombalanmu. Berhentilah menggodaku begitu."_

"Aku serius," Jimin harus menahan dirinya. Suara Taemin yang begitu halus terdengar menyejukan di indera pendengarannya, berbanding kontras dengan milik Yoongi yang sedikit serak; "Aku tidak pernah baik semenjak terakhir kita bertemu. Aku merindukanmu sayang, sungguh."

Tidak ada jawaban, ia menghela nafas lelah, "Jujur, aku ingin menyentuhmu saat ini. Demi apapun, aku frustasi. Aku butuh kau, hyung. Yoongi tidak bisa memberiku apa yang kuinginkan, karena dia berbeda denganmu."

 _"...Berbeda?"_

"Ya, dalam segala hal." Jimin menarik senyum paksa, "Dia bukan Lee Taemin yang kucintai sampai rasanya ingin mati. Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang."

 _"Kalau begitu_ _ー_ _"_ suara Taemin yang getir tertahan, membuat Jimin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, _"Kalau aku memintamu untuk_ _ー_

 _ー_ _d-datang dan, m-memelukku, -apa kau a-akan men-mengabulkannya?"_

 _ **Dan saat itulah Jimin tersadar,**_

 _ **Taemin-nya tidak terdengar baik-baik saja.**_

"Hyung? Sayang? Kau tidak apa?"

Seberangnya membisu. Jimin mengusak surai jingganya frustasi,

"Katakan padaku bahwa Choi bangsat itu tidak menyakitimu lagi?!"

 _"J-Jimin_ _ー_ _"_

 _"Fuck_ _ー_ _"_ Ia merutuk, "Tunggu aku 15 menit hyung. Aku segera kesana!"

Telfon dimatikan sepihak. Berakhir dengan dibuang asal yang syukurnya terjatuh diatas sofa. Jimin melangkah terburu, menaiki tangga bak orang kesetanan. Memasuki kamar dengan gusarーlupa akan keberadaan pemuda cantik dengan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutupi selimut diatas ranjangnya.

Ia tidak sekalipun menoleh,ーhanya melewati sambil berlari tanpa peduli untuk meraih jaket kulit yang tersampir asal diatas kursi. Kemudian berlari pergi, tanpa meninggalkan pesan maupun kecupan pamit pada pemuda yang kini membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap getir akan kenyataan bahwa Park Jiminー

 _ **ー**_ _ **meninggalkannya lagi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **ー**_ _ **Tbc.**_ _ **ー**_

 **Fic ini ditulis akibat kekesalan yang memuncak akibat melihat foto Jimin yang di edit seperti jablay.**

 **Saya menyayangi Jimin. Sangat.**

 **Dan untuk melihatnya dalam editan yang begitu merendahkan, sukses membuat saya murka. Terimakasih.**


End file.
